


Right Into My Hands

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Community: hp_crossgenfest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has played right into his hands, and Teddy is thrilled – while Ron is just bemused that he’s at the heart of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Into My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Had to grab this as a second prompt. Thanks so much to my beta, S.

“It's so lovely to have you all together!”

Ron sank a little deeper in his camping chair and kept his head down. The last thing he needed was an attack from his mother about how she never saw any of them together any more. That was a guilt trip his ego and his self-esteem would not withstand.

“Hiding?” Harry asked genially, as he dropped down into the seat next to Ron's. He passed over another bottle of beer. “Smart move. I found her crying into the potato salad earlier.”  
“You've got no proof that's my fault though. Any one of us here could have disappointed her enough to water down the food...”  
“Nah, we know you're the biggest fuck up around for a country mile.”

Ron sipped his beer and looked out over the garden in what he hoped was a dignified silence.

“You know I'm joking, right?” Harry said after a while. “I'm totally behind you.”

Embarrassed, Ron nodded and fixed his stare across the garden. Charlie was inching a Firebolt III higher and higher in the air, much to the delight of the current baby of their clan, George's daughter Roxanne.

“Angelina's going to chop off Charlie's balls in a minute,” Harry said sagely.  
“She's married to George; she should know Roxy's a thousand times safer in Charlie's hands than she is in her own dads'.”  
“Very true.”

As if on cue, Angelina's angry shout cut through the relative peace of the afternoon and Charlie sheepishly returned to solid ground and helped Roxanne off the broom.

“Should have bet on it,” he threw over his shoulder to Harry.

Harry wasn't listening, because he was watching someone approach. It was hard to miss Teddy's electric blue hair and the massive tattoo on his forearm. It also helped that he was over six foot tall.

“Where've you been?” Harry asked interestedly, gesturing to an empty chair which Teddy gratefully sank into with a groan.  
“Working.” Teddy yawned. “Hi, Ron. How are you?”

Taken by surprise at the direct question, Ron spluttered slightly on a mouthful of beer. Teddy never spoke to him when he could speak to Harry instead.

“I'm good thanks, Ted. How's the bookshop?” He made a face so Teddy would know exactly how he felt about his job in Flourish and Blotts.  
“It's great, ta.” 

When he looked up again, Teddy was beaming at him. Ron glanced at Harry, who looked confused. They spent a moment looking at one another until Teddy bounced back out of his seat. “You've nearly finished your drinks. I'll get you some more. Are you hungry? I can get some food!”

He didn't wait for an answer before bounding away towards the tables holding the impressive spread of food they'd amassed.

“Someone's full of beans today.”  
“He's always full of bloody beans. He makes me feel so old. We are old.”  
“Speak for yourself. I'm fifteen inside.”  
“Tell that to your dodgy leg. One swift kick...”

Ron blew a raspberry at him accompanied by an extended middle finger.

“No, you're right, you're definitely fifteen.”  
“Who's fifteen?” Teddy asked, his hands full of three bottles of beer and some sandwiches he'd packed into a napkin.  
“Nobody, Ron's just having a bit of a mid-life crisis and _wishing_ he was fifteen.”  
“Are you looking for a younger, newer model of something?” Teddy pushed another bottle and a sandwich on Ron. “That's usually what happens when blokes hit forty, right?” He looked oddly hopeful.

Ron shot him a bemused grin and then busied himself with a sandwich so he didn't have to say anything further.

“The only thing he needs a new one of is a leg. And maybe a brain.”  
“Well, this one's been fucked for years.” Ron agreed.

Teddy's laugh was too loud and too forced. He seemed to know it because he blushed and shifted awkwardly in his seat.

Harry was staring at him incredulously. The Teddy in front of them was nothing like the usual young man of twenty-two that they'd seen grow from an infant into an independent, clever equal.

Just as Harry was opening his mouth, Ron was glad to hear the call of Teddy's name from the other side of the garden. Victoire and Dominique were beckoning to him repeatedly.

“Looks like you're wanted,” Ron said pointedly. “Off you toddle.”

Teddy shot him another beaming smile and bounced off.

“Probably eaten too much sugar,” Ron muttered, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.  
“That's not it.”  
“Then what? D'you think he's on drugs?”  
“Hogwarts Head Boys don't do drugs.”  
“That's what they want you to believe.” Ron raised his eyebrows. “Look at my older brother.”  
“Percy wouldn't know what to do with a joint if it lit his eyebrows on fire!”  
“Not Perce, you idiot. The _other_ Head Boy in the family.”

Harry looked over at Bill who was sitting, glorious at fifty, next to his wife.

“So if it's not drugs, what is it?” Ron clamped his beer in between his thighs and brushed off his hands.  
“He dropped in to see me at work the other day. He wanted to chat about something... swore me to secrecy.”  
“But you’re going to tell me anyway, right?”  
“He said he's in love with someone. But that he's too shy to do anything about it, and that he freezes up whenever he sees this person. It was really eating him up.”  
“Awh.” Ron couldn't help the sarcastic tone in his voice.

He remembered being twenty-two and desperately in love. Now he was forty, divorced and dealing with the reality of having repressed his true sexual orientation for several years. He'd have anyone, as it turned out. Male, female. Ron found himself utterly bemused with the new possibilities open to him. He was beyond the experimentation phase but he faced a much longer, lonelier road – that of trying to find someone who loved him enough to be with him to try and start a new life with.

Hermione and the kids were his past; he'd been alone for three years since he’d divorced his wife. He saw his children in the holidays and they stayed with him often. He adored them. Part of him wished he still adored their mother in the same way – then perhaps life would have been peaceful and, at the very least dependable.

Ever one to make life difficult for himself, however, Ron couldn't put her through it. It wasn't fair to either of them and they were both already unhappy. Things had fallen apart rapidly after Rose had started Hogwarts.

They were all much better off apart; even if he did feel increasingly isolated.

“So what did you tell him to do about it?” Ron asked eventually, tipping his head back to look at the clouds above.  
“I told him that he should try and overcome it. Try and be a bit more animated about the person at least. Not be so shy.”  
“Fair play. At least he's not shy today.”  
“No. He's not.”

Something in Harry's tone made Ron look at him and found he was being stared at.

“What? Something on my face?”  
“Other than your usual gormless look? No.”  
“Fuck off, Harry.”  
“Ron. Pay attention to what I'm saying.”  
“I'm listening.”  
“No, you're not.”  
“Tell me what I'm missing then!”

Harry sighed and reached up to rub the bridge of his nose under his glasses. “I told Teddy to be more himself around the person he fancied. He comes in here, late after a day at work when he could have just gone straight home, then sits here and smiles at you like a maniac, gets you food and a drink, questions hopefully whether you're looking for a younger model...”

Harry was staring at him with his eyebrows raised and his eye wide. Ron stared blankly back.

“Oh for God's sake! It's you!” Harry cried frustratedly. “He fancies you!”

“Fucking hell, keep your voice down!” Ron hissed, looking around them. “What utter bollocks Harry. Come on. I'm nearly twice his age. I babysat him. Changed his nappies.”  
“I know! I would never have encouraged him if I thought he meant _you_.”  
“There's no need to sound quite so disgusted, Harry. I'm not a total minger.”

Something very strange was happening to his body, Ron found. Suddenly he was hot all over and he was tingly. An experience he'd not felt since he was a teenager.

And though he'd protested his age, he couldn't help but let his mind slide into a little fantasy where Teddy was curled in his arms and they were kissing.

Harry's strangled voice quickly dragged him out of it. “That's... gross. I'd never have encouraged it if I... Ron. Stop it.”  
“Stop what?”  
“Stop looking like that!”  
“I can't really help it, Harry, it's the face I was born with.”  
“No, I mean stop... looking so fucking pleased!”

Ron allowed himself a small, naughty smile.

“Oh, my god,” Harry breathed. “Well, nothing's going to happen. It can't happen.”  
“Why, going to turn my face into mince if I touch him?”  
“I might.”

Laughing so hard that his belly was bouncing, Ron struggled up out of his seat. He looked down at a still-flabbergasted Harry and smirked.

“Well, there's my entertainment for the day.”  
“Where are you going?” Harry called as Ron started to stroll away.

Ron didn't bother to answer him.

***

 

It wasn't until he was sat on his sofa in his pyjama bottoms with the hole in the undercarriage that it really hit Ron what he was feeling.

He was beyond excited about the possibility of a younger man liking him. Even the alarm bells which should have been rattling his teeth were silenced by the pure buzz of knowing that someone found him attractive.

Not just anyone. A ridiculously attractive twenty-two-year-old, and they already knew each other.

_He's like a nephew._

He let out a growl of frustration and scrubbed his fingers over his face.

“Life was a lot more simple when I was straight.” He spoke grumpily to himself.

_Simple. Everything should have been simple._

Even though it was a nice thought, Ron knew that, one way or another, since Harry had walked into his life nothing at all had been simple. He certainly didn't make things easy for himself.

His Floo made the annoying dinging noise that he loathed, indicating that someone was trying to make contact. He thought about ignoring it. He _wanted_ to ignore it and slouch off to bed, enjoy a thoroughly filthy fifteen minutes with his right hand and fall asleep.

Ron ignored what he wanted and accepted the Firecall. 

“Hey. Can I come in?”  
“Teddy?”

Whereas before he'd been feeling excited but decidedly sleepy, Ron was suddenly fully alert and his pulse had sped up.

“Sure, come in.”

He waited as Teddy climbed out of the fireplace. He stumbled, having caught his foot in the grate, and fell face-first into the coffee table. A muffled 'ow' floated up to Ron.

“You truly are your mother's son.” Ron sighed and stepped over to help Teddy up.

Despite his height, Teddy was impossibly light. Ron steadied him with splayed fingers and gave him a smile.

Fingers gently touching his nose, Teddy's cheeks went pink. They went redder when his hair abruptly changed to flaming red to match Ron's own.

“Still not got the hang of that, eh?” Ron grinned and moved back to fall on the sofa again. “C'mere. Sit. If you want a drink there's probably nothing in my kitchen, so don't bother looking there.”

Teddy laughed and sauntered over, looking down at Ron with Remus Lupin's kind hazel eyes and Tonks' habit of biting her lower lip when she was thinking.

All of a sudden it was far too hot in his flat. Without bothering to get up he waved his hand and opened a few of the windows. When he looked back at Teddy his mouth was open.

“What?” Ron made a face.  
“Just... you.”  
“Oh.”

Ron felt his own face starting to grow red.

“Teddy, I-”  
“Don't. I knew Harry would tell you. That's why I told him. Because he'd tell you and then I wouldn't have to do it myself, out of the blue, give you a heart attack.”  
“I'm only forty.” Ron huffed playfully.  
“And he did, he walked straight into that trap and I'm so glad he's as blind as a bat sometimes.”  
“I don't think he's going to be doing that again for a good solid while,” advised Ron.  
“Don't care. This was important. He played right into my hands.”

Ron reached down and smoothed his fingers over the upholstery between them. “I'm important?”  
“Yeah.”

He felt all of fifteen years old again as he sat there digesting that information.

“Ron... please don't say no.”  
“What am I saying no to?”

Something in his back twinged as Teddy all but threw himself into Ron's lap. He seemed unable to catch his breath. Teddy's large hands were hot on his shoulders.

Ron remembered with crushing realisation that he was topless and wearing terrible pyjamas. They were Cannons orange with long-faded cannonball print.

_Oh, fuck. This is mortifying._

Whereas Teddy had seemed relatively light whilst being prised off the floor, sitting on top of Ron he was the most delicious kind of weight pressing over his crotch.

“Can I?” Teddy whispered, lifting his fingers again. Ron didn't know what he was agreeing to.

Teddy started to caress his face, pushing his hair away from his eyes and tucking it behind his ears. He stroked so gently that Ron was hard pushed to remember the last time someone had touched him as tenderly. If ever.

_Fuck._

“Can I?” Teddy asked again, leaning closer.  
“Teddy.”  
“What?”  
“Stop asking,” Ron murmured.

He couldn't help it when he started to moan. Teddy's kiss was overly sincere and much too prim, but not unpleasant. It wasn't what Ron wanted from him, though. To that end he wrapped his arms around the young wizard's torso and pulled him close, never breaking the kiss. He managed to slow the pace and eventually was able to tease Teddy's mouth open long enough to slip his tongue in a little.

Ron hated that he nearly wet himself with excitement when Teddy let out a little squeak of pleasure.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so thrilled by close proximity to another human being.

Teddy smelt delicious. Long fingers sank into Ron's hair. He moaned again.

“I hoped you'd sound like that,” Teddy rasped, panting hot breath into Ron's face. “I knew you would. You're so... hot...”  
“Been a long time since anybody called me that.”  
“Then everybody is a fucking idiot, because I want to eat you.”

To prove a point Teddy nipped gently on his throat.

“Let me show you...”  
“Show me what?”

Teddy was shifting back, pressing messy kisses to Ron's neck, then his chest, then his belly and then –

“Are you sure?” Ron looked down at him and Teddy looked up, his eyes earnest and so fucking beautiful that Ron didn't know what to do with himself.

Teddy's answer was to pull down Ron's pyjamas and lick a broad stripe up his cock.

It had been a long time since he'd felt compelled to have someone then and there. Ron threw himself forward, landing painfully on his knees. He put a hand apiece on Teddy's shoulders and forced him down onto his back, straddling him in the most graceful way he could – which was saying something, given that his pyjamas had slid down around his knees.

He grabbed Teddy's hands as they rose to touch him, instead lacing their fingers together and pressing them back into the carpet on either side of the boy's suddenly electric blue hair. Ron ducked his head and attacked the tattooed skin of Teddy's forearm with vigour, kissing and licking the painted flesh until it was red.

“You like it?” Teddy breathed.  
“I fucking love it.”  
“Nan hates it.”  
“Good thing I'm not your Nan, then, isn't it?” Ron laughed, and kissed Teddy again.

They stayed there for a while longer, until Teddy began to writhe beneath him in desperation.

“Teddy... have you... before...?” Feeling completely inadequate, Ron closed his eyes and fell still after completing his his sentence of pregnant pauses.  
“Not... not completely. You?” Teddy asked. “Shit. Sorry. That's a stupid question. Of course you've had sex before, you've got children. Duh.”

Ron knew that if Teddy's hands were free he would likely have slapped his own forehead.

“It's not a stupid question,” he replied quietly. “I'm... not exactly... experienced at this. You know that. I've been with men before but...”  
“But what?” Teddy's head cocked to one side, waiting patiently for an answer.  
“It's never really felt like this.”

Ron was aware that his voice had dropped to a barely audible croak. He was felt impossibly shy and incompetent. Teddy was staring at him, giving him nowhere to hide in his discomfort.

“I want you,” Teddy blurted suddenly. “I want you, Ron. You make me laugh until I feel sick. You're always there for me. You're hot as hell. And I know I'm only twenty-two and there's all this fucking history and you probably feel really awkward but please, just give me a chance. Let me show you how much I want this. Want you.”  
“Funny. It doesn't feel as awkward as it I thought it might.”

Ron delicately touched his lips to Teddy's. He squeezed the hands he held.

“Show me, then,” he whispered.

_-fin-_

**Author's Note:**

> Please show your appreciation for the author here, or on [LIVEJOURNAL](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/36776.html)! ♥


End file.
